


Raven

by afroenby



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Family Drama, Fantasy Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon, References to Depression, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afroenby/pseuds/afroenby
Summary: The events that occur immediately after the events of episode 11 (“Dick Grayson”), told from Rachel’s perspective.





	Raven

**Author's Note:**

> i did not spellcheck or revise the grammar, we're feeling bold today, anyway i'll revise this later but yeah, i hope this is good. i was just like... writing stuff of what i wanted to happen, y'know.

Rachel backed up slowly and turned her head toward her mom and watched as she stroked her friend, Dick’s cheek. Gar told her that he’d go lay down to help him feel better moments before Dick arrived. Rachel stood there alone, lips quivering and tears welling up. The heat of the moment caused her to press her body tight, tight enough that she reached into the minds of Dick, and her mother. She didn’t feel anything. There was nothing there but darkness.

“Are you trying to communicate with them, my child?” Trigon spoke up, resting a hand on Rachel’s shoulder and causing her to startle in surprise.

“I, um,” Rachel rubbed her shoulders and inched backwards toward the window, “I don’t know. I just want my friend back.”

“Here’s right here, aren’t you, friend?” Trigon gestured.

“Yes, Rachel, I’m right here,” Dick’s mindless voice stated. Hearing it sent chills down her spine. It sounded like her soul self, only with Dick’s voice instead.

“You’re not Dick!” Rachel yelled. “You don’t feel like him. You aren’t acting like him. You’re not…”

“Quiet, child,” Angela raised her voice, stepping up. She paused before continuing, “Your father has ensured you have your friends by your side as we rule, and this is how you thank him?”

“Now, now, my dear,” Trigon reached for Angela’s face and pulled her close, gently placing his index finger on her lip, “She’ll need time to adjust to her new normal. Let’s not rush it.”

“Yes, my love,” Angela immediately quieted down. They kissed. Gar came in around the time muttering something under his breath and froze upon seeing Dick.

“What, what happened?” Gar asked with a shaky voice.

“Gar, run!” Rachel yelled. It happened too fast, but the darkness that succumbed Dick didn’t take long before it succumbed Gar as well. Rachel screamed once, projecting her soul self to crash into her father who jumped out the way, leaving Angela to fend for herself. A glimpse of Trigon’s demonic form wavered as his human vessel recuperated.

“Fuck,” Trigon moaned to himself. Rachel had already dashed to the bathroom and tried locking the door. He yelled from the door, “You can’t hide from me, child.”

Rachel crouched on her knees and covered her ears, muttering, “No” repeatedly to herself.

“He can’t take Gar. He can’t take Dick. He can’t–” the pounding on the door thrusted Rachel toward the center of the bathroom. She struggled to get up as the door kicked in from Trigon with Angela close behind. Her face was much more cracked and white than earlier. “Mom! You told me my dad was a threat, that he wanted to exploit me. Why are you siding with him? Mom?”

Trigon took one glance at Angela before staring down at Rachel who grabbed hold of her stomach and screamed, turning around. The house shook, items trembling, rumbling faster and faster until it all went silent.

And crashed.

The glass to the windows, the mirrors, and the lights shattered. The roof of the house tore off and a dark figure emerged from Rachel flying high to the sky in the shape of a raven. As it flew higher up, the dark raven projection clashed with the barrier until it shattered it and halting the tornado winds blowing the leaves around.

Trigon lifted his head slowly in amusement, watching to see what his daughter would do.

“My love,” Angela voiced, but Trigon shushed her without looking back.

The raven projection hovered over the moon and dipped toward Kory and Donna before rising again and heading toward the direction of three emerging figures on vehicle, telepathically communicating a location as to where she was. The raven slowly returned to Rachel’s body just in time.

“More friends to join the party?” Trigon commented in the midst of silence. Rachel just fell on her knees exhausted. Trigon turned to Angela and whispered in her ear, “Go greet our guests, will you?”

Angela obeyed and disappeared. Trigon came closer to his daughter and got on one knee, lifting her head into his arms.

“You are so powerful,” he spoke in such awe, “What you can do, what we can do together, we can make the world better. Side by side… but you have to want it. Your friends… they aren’t much use for you. They’re holding you back. They want to put an end to what we can create for this world, for this universe. My child, you must join me as we eliminate anyone who tries to stop us.”

“No,” Rachel turned and closed her eyes, “I don’t want anybody else to get hurt. Nobody else–”

Things flashed white all of a sudden. Where Rachel was previously she was no longer there. She stood in an empty white space alone. In front of her was a brighter white than the background around them. A figure emerged from the bright white, slowly.

“Where, where am I?” Rachel frantically asked while looking around.

“You are in a temporal space, dear,” a soft yet elderly voice spoke, “I must deliver an important message to you. Earth is in grave danger if you don’t hear us out. Your father is an all powerful demon. We banished him long ago not too shortly after he wrecked our home, but we rescued your mother from his grasps.”

“My mother?”

“It was her and the cultists who originally summoned him before. It was why you are born today,” the figure explained, “She struggled with a darkness inside of her that almost destroyed her, and you. She had to let you go for that purpose.” Rachel bit her lip and held her breath. “Seeing as he has returned upon her moment of weakness, and our place of worship destroyed, you must be the one to banish your father.”

“Me? But I don’t know how. I couldn’t do it–”

“You won’t be alone. We’ll teach you.”

“We?” Rachel looked up and saw multiple hooded figures behind the figure just a few feet in front of her. She swallowed her spit and inquired, “How? My friends need help now.”

“Now will exist differently when you are done,” the lead figure stepped forward and Rachel finally saw an older woman. “We are trying to hold him off as much as possible, but you need to concentrate and find peace with your inner self.”

“How do I do that?” Rachel cried.

“Concentrate. Close your eyes, breathe in, and face your demonic side. Find balance with your emotions. He wins when you are scared and alone.”

Rachel stood back and lifted her head up, closing her eyes and taking a breath in. In her mind, the white space was empty with just her and her demonic side. When she opened her eyes, she saw her demonic side snickering at her.

“You think this can stop me?” she scoffed, “You’re alone, Rachel. Stop running. Stop hiding. You can’t escape me. Your friends are doomed. They won’t survive the longer you extend these shenanigans.”

“Stop!” Rachel screamed, covering her ears and squatting down. The demonic spirit continued to bait her with snarky remarks and explicits. Rachel only thought about her friends and her mothers.

Melissa spent years in Traverse City making sure she felt comfortable as best she could. At school, at volunteer spots, wherever. She was there to calm her. Gar then stood by her side when she was scared and reassured her that she wasn’t alone. They both were terrified, but he put his fear to the side for her feelings. As did Kory; she let her be a child and protected her from harm. Dawn held her close and became the big sister she needed. Her mom, with the few moments they had together, she let her know just how much she would have been a great mother if she was strong enough. Lastly, Dick. Though he made so many mistakes, he apologized. He held onto her through those scary moments until she was calm. She needed to be strong for them. They were strong for her.

The comments the demonic soul spout continued as Rachel slowly built up enough anger to rise and state, “I’m not alone. I have people who love me, and I love them. I won’t fail them.”

“You think that’s going to do anything?” the demonic soul scoffed as she broke out in a bout of laughter. “I wasn’t aware I could so easily be beat by ‘the power of love’.”

A rush of energy flowed through Rachel’s body as she raised her hands and waved it to the side, closely following was a bout of darkness used to grab the demonic soul and yank it to the side. The laughter suddenly ceased as the soul struggled to raise and disintegrate, just to reappear closely by Rachel.

All Rachel did was quickly turn around and grab the soul self by the shoulders, pressing hard. The demonic soul screamed as the soul started to slowly get sucked into Rachel’s body which caused the fourteen year old to drop in exhaustion. She was pulled out her own thoughts and returned to the hooded figures.

“Did you do it?” the lead figure asked.

“I think so,” Rachel hesitated to answer. “I feel in control of this other part of me. The part that normally scares me. I feel stronger than it.”

The lead figure stepped forward and raised their hand out, a small red diamond was in their palm. They handed it to Rachel.

“This crown jewel is to help you maintain balance in your pure consciousness,” they explained. The figures in the back begin to chant in Hindi. The diamond began to glow as a harsh gush of wind surrounded Rachel. Her hair extended ever so slightly.

“What am I supposed to do about my father?” she called.

“You will know. Same way you called to him. You can make him disappear.”

“How?” Rachel yelled before a flash of white took her back to the bathroom where her head lay in Trigon’s lap.


End file.
